The Dark Lord Sithis
by Rayunder1996
Summary: What happens when harry finds out he's been betrayed by everyone and his powers bound? He gets mad, and when he gets mad, you don't want to get on his bad side. Warning: contains gory scenes, some bad language, mentions of rape near the end


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the ideas associated with it. They belong to J. , Warner Brothers, and some other people. But If they want to get rid of it I can swap a Dumbledore Chocolate Frog Card for the ownership of it. PLEASE!

Warning: contains bad language, violence, gory scenes, and mentions of rape. Enjoy

**What happens when Harry gets pissed and angry?**

Harry left Dumbledore's office with blood dripping down his hands from him punching, crushing and generally destroying the headmaster's possessions. _How dare he do this to him! He just lost his godfather so what is the next logical step? I know, tell me that I either have to kill voldemort or die! Well fuck that! _He thought, _I've done my part. I stopped him in first year, I stopped him in second year, I fought him in fourth year, I frickin' killed him when I was a baby! They want anything else they can go screw themselves! _

He noticed he's walked onto the seventh floor and was standing in front of the room of requirement. _I'll go in _he thought _ask it to tell me who__ has committed a crime against me_. He stalked up and down the corridor three times before a black obsidian door appeared. He barged the door open and looked around. The room was filled with portraits of various people, with a book below them saying 'Crimes against Harold J. Potter' on the front.

He thought he was angry before, but now he was apocalyptic. There were thousands of pictures on the walls. Each with a huge list of crimes against him to their names. The ones that hurt most though were the ones of his friends. Ron Wesley, Crimes, Theft-200 Galleons, Spying-5 years, Tracking Charms- 7 counts, Assault- 214 counts (while victim was charmed asleep). Hermione Granger, Crimes, Theft – 43 books, 128 galleons, Spying-5 years, Assault-133 counts (memory charmed ). His friends had fucking betrayed him! He looked around and saw every other student in the school was represented in the gallery, each sporting a similer list of crimes against him.

The most surprising portraits however were those of the teachers. Each one had put a block on him. Limiting his learning ability and memory to the point where it was surprising he could still function. Similar blocks had been put on his magic as well according to the books, limiting his power by half by each teacher. The first halved his power; the second halved the remaining power, and so on and so on, until he had barely 0.25% of his magic available for use. It was ridiculous that he could cast a simple _lumos_, let alone a patronous!

His anger reached new heights when he got to Dumbledores portrait. Instead of a small book or list, he had several thick tomes before his picture, each one detailing how he limited Harrys mental powers, magical powers, and ability to learn. Overall harry learned that the 0.25% he'd still got after his other teachers were through with him was from only 5% of his magic, thus he actually used only 0.0125% of his magic at any time! He roared with rage as he took all this in!

_If everyone's gonna fuck me over _he thought viciously, _then I'm gonna fucking return the favour! _ He decided then and there that he would make them all pay. Everyone that harmed him, everyone that ignored him, everyone in the world. He decided that he would put voldemort to shame, he would rise to be the greatest dark lord that ever lived!

He called to the room to give him a book on how to release ones power if it had been bound, and a book appeared before him on a deep black leather armchair. He sat back in it and read the book, remembering the ritual described and the runes needed for it. After he had finished reading up on a ritual which would release every binding on you he called the room to make a room for him to preform it in. it responded by becoming a large stone chamber, devoid of anything except for a small box of knives in an alcove on one wall. He grabbed two knives, sat in the centre of the room, and set to work.

He worked for hours, cutting complex runes into his skin where they crossed over and glowed with energy. The blood flowed of him in rivers, bathing the floor in a pool of deep red goo as it congealed and set hard.

Finally, when the last rune was completed, Harry let his arms fall to his sides and the runes shone ever more brightly, burning him with excruciating pain far beyond anything he had previously thought possible as his magic escaped its prison and shot through his body. It gave a final pulse which cracked the stones around him with its power before he passed out in pain.

Harry woke in a pool of blood feeling stiff but than he ever had before. He sat up groaning and muttering curses about the damn book which had just said he would feel a 'Slight Burning sensation' _bastards_. He stood and his head swam as he looked around. He seemed taller. He looked down and saw all his trousers and shoes in tatters. _Fuck _he thought _I have grown_. He guessed he now stood at a towering 6ft 11', much taller then that bastard Ronald, and a hell of a lot taller than his previous 5ft 5'. He also noticed that he had muscles, and lots of them. He appeared to have gained all of the muscles his labour at the Durlseys should have given him as his arms bulged threateningly, and his torso seemed to be made out of iron.

_What else has changed _he mused, then he requested the room give him something to show his magical powers. The room responded with a large shell encrusted silver bowl on a table which had a note in it, and a large roll of parchment next to it. He picked up the note from the inside the bowl and read _Atlantean Assessment Bow, cut hand and let blood enter the bowl. The bowl will then write the powers and physical attributes as well as titles onto the parchment which will never run out. It also gives a power level on the Merlin power Scale. 0 __being Muggle, 1000 being Merlin. This scale has no upper limit but 100 is the highest score recorded._

Harry eagerly slit his palm open and let the blood drip into the bowl, before watching in amazement as the cut healed over and the skin seemed to flow back together. He turned to the parchment hoping for an explanation, and almost fell over in shock at the results; they seemed to go on forever. Once he recovered for the most part he looked back at the parchment and slowly read each line.

_Name_

_Harrold James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryfindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys- Draconis-Dracule-Necros_

_Titles_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Black_

_Lord Slytherin (Magical Heir)_

_Lord Ravenclaw (Magical Heir)_

_Lord Gryfindor (Magical Heir)_

_Lord HufflePuff (Magical Heir)_

_High Lord Emrys (Magical Heir)_

_Baron Draconis (Magical Heir)_

_Count Dracule (Magical Heir)_

_Master Necros (Magical Heir)_

_Lord of the Shadows_

_Shadow Beast lord_

_Dragon master_

_King of Snakes_

_Master Necromancer_

_Grand High Mage_

_Powers_

_Parsletounge_

_Draconic Speaker (Dragon Speeker)_

_Natural Necromancer_

_Shadow Beast Lord (control over dark creatures, can create them)_

_Elemental: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Electricity, Shadow_

_Shadow Mage_

_Natural Occlumens/Leglimens/Telepath_

_Empath_

_Focusless Magic_

_Multiple Animagus: Ancient Basilisk, Skia Dragon, Dementor, Master Vampire, Thunderbird_

_Shape shifter (can mimic other people's appearance, voice, scent…)_

_Time Mage_

_Grand Master Smith_

_Grand Master Enchanter_

_Power Level_

_Merlin Index power rating: 1,604,672 (growing, unmatured)_

_Magical Focus Needed: Staff (Multiple Cores, Multiple Construct Materials, Power Focusing Gem/Crystal)_

_Physical Attributes_

_Height: 7ft 1'_

_Weight: 15st_

_Strength 1-1, (1 being kneazel and 100 being giant): 249_

_Age: 15_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Green, Red Flecks_

Harry took a slow breath in. _Okay, _he thought shakily _I am the most powerful individual to ever live, Lords of Anceint Houses, Heir of Merlin, an Elemental, a Time Mage (whatever that __is), and a load of other things. Good. Nobody will stop me doing what I need or want to do. _He decided that he should work on his pwers before leaving the room, and to make a staff worthy of him, as his wand now seemed weak and pitiful to him.

The room changed into a large library before his eyes, with bookcases full of books on his powers and abilities. He started with the books on his Time Mage powers, to see if he could give himself some time to work the rest of the stuff out. After hours of research and learning he found that he could control the flow of time to an extent. He could slow the passing of time to the point where a day for him was less than a second for people outside an area he designated. He immediately put the whole room into stasis, before starting back on his research.

He worked for weeks in the stasis, developing all his powers until he had mastered them all. He could become any of his Animagus forms in a second. His basilisk form dwarfed the one from the chamber, measuring over 200ft in length and being 8ft wide, with a gaze that did not just kill, but melted anything living that met his eye. His dragon form measured 90ft from nose to tail, with a 180ft wingspan. It was black as night except streaks of dark red on its wings, looking like smeared blood. Its flames could melt any metal in a second, and stone to lava in under 10. The Dementor form came easily to him, as he had such a lot of experience with them. But he did notice that he seemed to be taller than most of them, floating at a grand height of 12ft. His vampire form was the most difficult however, as he had to get used to the feeling of being dead. However the benefits caused him to stick at it. When in this form, his already formidable strength tripled, as did his speed.

His other magical abilities blossomed as well. He could now cause hurricanes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and blazing infernos with a mere glance, and send shadows through enemies like scythe blades and spears. The shadow mage powers were his favourite however. He gained another animal form from them, his overall favourite, in the shape of a large black panther. He could also travel between shadows, cloud an area in darkness, and control shadows like a muscle, calling it to take the shape of a shield, weapon, or infernal creature.

He also found an ancient ritual in one of his many books which transferred ancestor's memories into the person preforming it. Through it he gained the memories of all his ancestors, thus gaining arcane knowledge from the start of time to then time of his parent's death. He now had the most complete knowledge of magic and crafts of any person, alive or dead. He could now call forth armies from the depths of hell, build a mighty castle, and create most any object with his own hands, thus augmenting his skills a master smith and enchanter.

It was after perfecting his magical skills and gaining the knowledge of hundreds of people, he decided to create the weapons with which he would forge his dark empire, with the room supplying all the materials he needed. He started with a pair of simple yet elegant daggers, impregnated with basilisk venom and forged in dragon flames from obsidian and emerald which had been melted together and mixed to create the two daggers, which were a glassy black with an emerald blade edge and handle. These he placed in basilisk hide holsters on each thigh, made from the skin of the basilisk from the chamber of secrets. They killed with a single cut, but it could be a slow agonising death or quick relatively painful death (it still felt like a dozen cruciatus curses)

After these were finished, he moved onto the sword he would have by his side at all times. He decided on a hand and a half sword with a long blade, so we could wield it with either one or two hands easily. The handle was a dark sapphire rod which looked eerie in low light. The hand guard was crafted from two basilisk fangs, drained of venom, in a cross guard design. The blade was a dark purple onyx crystal, with blood red ruby edges. The central groove running down the centre of the blade revealed a hollow diamond core which contained a swirling green liquid that Harry had charmed to never stop moving, which could absorb the souls of any who died by the blade and confine them to eternal torture. This liquid was Dementor blood from Harry himself.

With the blades complete, Harry set about enchanting them, filling them with his power and weaving spells between the very atoms the weapons were made up of. The three of them were enchanted to never dull, never break, absorb/reflect spells, and ignite in unholy purple flames at a command from Harry.

This done, Harry started the task of creating his staff. The main body of it was hardened ebony wood and wood from a blood tree (a tree which grows when it is fed blood) which wrapped around each other in a double helix. The base of the staff was hellfire steel, steel extracted and shaped in forges of demon fire, which was enchanted separately to the rest of the staff to become a barbed spike at a mental command from Harry. The staff was topped with a carved gold and silver claw grasping an aura quartz, a strange crystal that changed colour when you looked at it from different angles, alternating between blood red, royal blue, dark green, and pitch black. It looked magnificent.

Its cores however were even more amazing and Harry would bet his life on Olivander wanting to examine it. The first cores were blood from each of Harry's forms, including human, and then followed by blood from a demon he had summoned for ingredients and a little workout. The demon also supplied heart strings, bones, fangs, and hair for the staff to use as cores. After this harry added powdered basilisk fang, nundu teeth, thestral hair, Dementor bone, mandrake root, and a Knight Raven feather (magical Raven which feasts on the dyeing).

Then he picked six crystals into which he poured his elemental powers. When he was done they were crackling with energy, shooting of sparks when they got to close to each other. He ground them up into powder and mixed them together creating a mixture that would kill any other being upon contact with their skin due to the amount of power it held. This was then added to the current core ingredients which were now glowing together underneath the staffs floating body.

Just when he was about to put the last ingredients into the staff, he got the feeling that he was missing something. Something to tie him to immortality. He put vampire blood and fangs into the mix but they still weren't enough. He suddenly had a brain wave and dashed off to preform yet another archaic ritual. This one was different to others however as instead of summoning a creature, he would create one from himself. The ritual he was doing had only been done once before due to the requirements for the ritual to work. It required for the person creating the creature to have basilisk venom and phoenix tears within their blood. Not many had this type of blood, thus it was a rare ritual. Made even more so that only people of the dark would perform it, and a phoenix would not waste its tears on them.

When the ritual came to an end, Harry roared in his new, deep, baritone voice as a creature erupted out of his chest, which healed in an instant. The creature flew round Harry twice before landing on the perch that appeared before him.

It was a Shadow Phoenix.

An ordinary phoenix was red and gold, was a completely light creature, and could bring happiness and joy with its cries. A shadow phoenix was the almost exact opposite. They were completely black, except for a light dusting of silver flecks at the bottom of their wings. They were entirely for the dark, only made through dark rituals and sacrifices, and their cries made anyone they wanted feel pain and sorrow and despair.

This was what Harry needed for his staff. He bonded to his new familiar quickly and took some of its blood, tears (which healed its bonded yet was acid to anyone else), and feathers and added them to his staff.

Once the last ingredient was secreted into the staff he sealed the top on permanently with dragon fire, and then began the final stage of construction, channelling his raw magic into it. It took over three months for him to do this and by the end he had completely depleted his bodies' magical reserves. When he woke from the coma he fell into from depleting his magic so completely, his magic was back to its normal, godlike levels. He walked over to his completed staff, admiring its appearance and power, which was so great and dark that it had a visible aura, in the shape of a flickering red and black mist hanging around its every surface. He reached out and grasped it from its stand and felt a jolt of barley controlled power run up his arm.

It was time.

Time for him to return, to take revenge, to claim the world as his own. He would show those pathetic weaklings he once called friends what it meant to cross him. He would show those spineless creatures he once called 'professor' what he could do; he would show Voldemort what being a Dark Lord was all about.

He pulled on his robes, slipped his blades into their holsters, and strode out of the room. Except it was not Harry Potter who left that room, after what seemed like everyone else only a few hours, it was the Dark Lord Sithis, King of the Shadows, and soon the world.

Sithis marched down the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way towards the great hall. His Dementor aura was on full blast, causing the flames of the torches he went down to die when he came near to them.

He held his staff in one hand, the other loosely gripping his sword, when he entered the great hall where dinner was in full swing. Everyone stopped what they were doing when he blasted the golden doors of the hall inwards with the barest twitch of his staff. He smirked as he strode in, stopping in the remains of what used to be the doors.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" roared a furious Dumbledore "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"hello dumbles" said the smirking Sithis "to answer your second question, my name is Lord Sithis, formally Harrold Potter, and to answer your first question old man, that was me announcing the end of Hogwarts"

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore in disbelief

"Not anymore Dumbledore" he snarled "not since I learnt what all of you here did to me, Memory charming me after mobs beat me up for fun, stealing my inheritance, BINDING MY MAGIC!"

"HARROLD JAMES POTTER YOU SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT" screeched Hermione, who had just found her voice "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT YOU TALK ABOUT! YOU DESERVE IT ALL! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT LITTLE FREAK WHO KNOWS NOTHING, SO SHUT UP AND APOLOGISE!"

"Aah, I was wondering if the beaver would speak up" growled Harry, " heres my answer bitch" he thrust his staff towards her and she was instantly covered in flames, her flesh melting and running of her screaming form until all that was left was a puddle of melted skin with a pile of bones in the middle.

The entire hall sat in stunned silence for a minute before they all started screaming, cursing, vomiting, or a mixture of all three. The teachers sat looking stunned for a minute, unable to believe they had seen their prize pupil melted to death in front of them at the hand of their slave, their weapon. When the shock wore off they all roared and charged towards Harry, firing curses as fast as they could. The students followed suit and what happened after can only be described as a blood bath.

The second a curse started flying towards him, Harry gained a feral grin and batted it away with his sword, and in the same movement slit a first years stomach open, spilling his intestines onto the floor. The next few curses were dealt with in a similar fashion before he decided to fire back. Bolts of light flew from the end of his staff with the force of a bullet, each hitting their mark, causing the target to shriek or scream in pain as their bones exploded, skin melted, blood boiled, or stomachs ruptured. Soon the floor of the great hall was slick with blood as the mutilated corpses of most of the students littered it while the staff were locked in magical prisons, able to see, hear and smell all their students deaths, but unable to prevent them.

The only students not littering the floor were Harry's former friends. Each of them was impaled on a spike, driving up their arse, through their torso, and emerging out of their shoulders.

Smiling at the spectacle he had created, he turned back to the imprisoned staff and laughed at their looks of disbelief, before letting them down one by one, so he could kill them slowly in front of their colleagues and friends. The worst being saved for last. After killing most of the staff, Harry turned back to the worst three betrayers while sipping blood from the head of a recently decapitated Snape. Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbles. He decided to get the biggest out of the way first and released Hagrid. He fell to the floor with a crash that made the floor shake, before getting to his feet, grabbing a bench on which the students used to sit on to eat, and charged at Harry, roaring in anger, determined to crush the little whelp. Harry shook his head before throwing his staff and sword in the air, throwing his daggers at the running Hagrid, and grabbing his weapons out of the air as they fell.

The daggers hit the charging Hagrid in the chest as they caught fire. The force with which they hit him hurled him back and he slammed against the wall at speed, causing it to crack in several places. Harry summoned the daggers back to him and they flew back into their holsters on his legs.

"Goodbye Hagrid" Harry said in a childlike voice just before he thrust his staff at him, from which shot a massive iron spike that hurled itself into Hagrids already bleeding chest, pinning him to the wall as he slowly bled out.

"Come on Minnie, Your up next" cried Harry, still in the childlike voice as he let her down. She snarled as she landed in a crouch, and started firing curse after curse at him, hoping to take him down before she too died. After a couple of minutes, Harry grew tired of teasing her and bound her in chains.

"Fine then Potter" she spat with venom "You've got me, kill me and get this over with" she looked him in the eyes and saw no trace of pity in them, just cruel, sadistic pleasure.

"Oh no Minnie, I've got something special for you" he grinned evilly as he waved his staff over the remains of the students and staff. The male corpses that were mostly intact shifted, and rose as one, with Snapes corpse at the front.

"What is your bidding my master?" the corpses rumbled at him, he smirked and looked back at McGonagall who had fear in her eyes now

"Quite simple my loyal undead servants" he said with a vicious smile "I want you to take this woman over to that far corner and…take her until you've both had your fill"

"Excellent Master" said the corpses as one, the ones who still had faces appeared to be grinning as they dragged the now screaming and crying McGonagall over to the far corner and began what would seem like an endless nightmare to the Scottish witch.

Harry smiled at the corpses fondly before turning to Dumbledore and releasing him. As he landed, Dumbledore called for Fawkes to save him, yet when the bird appeared Harrys shadow phoenix intercepted it and drove it to the ground in front of Dumbledore with its superior size and strength. Dumbledore could not do anything except watch as his loyal friend and familiar lay on the floor in front of him, being eaten alive by the larger bird. When Fawkes finally died in a pitiful burst of flames, the Shadow Phoenix bent down and ate the new born chick before it gave even one cry, then proceeded to eat all of the ash on the floor. As it ate the last speck, it was wrapped in black and purple flames as it ingested the light phoenix, consuming its power. When the flames died, it was a good six inches taller, and much broader.

Dumbledore sat crying as he kept seeing his friends die again and again in his mind. He was defeated. Harry walked over to him and bent to whisper in his ear.

"You will never forget this albus, never" and with that he impaled the ancient headmaster of Hogwarts upon his blade, his soul being absorbed into it for an eternity of watching the events of that nights events.

Harry left the castle after Dumbledore's death with the screams of McGonagall ringing pleasantly in his ears. _Where to next? _He mused before catching sight of Hogsmead when he reached the top of a hill. _Excellent._

**Epilogue**

The following years saw the world fall into darkness as village after village, city after city, country after country, fell in the wake of the Dark Lord Sithis. Voldemort was killed shortly after Sithis started his empire building, and was given a heroes funeral by the few who survived that battle for standing up to the Greatest Dark Lord who ever lived.

Lord Sithis conquered both the Muggle and magical world within a few years of leaving Hogwarts, leaving the world's population at a mere three million by the end of his campaign. He ruled over the world from his Black Castle which sits upon a high and desolate Castle, enjoying his life with several mistresses and hundreds of sex slaves while the world continues to burn.

He would never fall, never falter, and never fail.

Hail Lord Sithis! Ruler of Earth for now and forever.

Please Review and tell me what you think of it. It's my first attempt at a fanfic.


End file.
